<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Haikyuu: Dream Catchers by squirkless</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22624594">Haikyuu: Dream Catchers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/squirkless/pseuds/squirkless'>squirkless</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Anxiety, Death, Depression, Drug Abuse, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Physical Abuse, angsty, based on a tumblr webtoon, dream catchers, major daisuga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:54:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,175</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22624594</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/squirkless/pseuds/squirkless</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi goes to sleep and wakes up in the middle of Knowhere. Well, at least he thought he woke up. Now all he has to do is get out alive, but not without being attacked by a few nightmares first.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Aone Takanobu/Futakuchi Kenji, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Good Morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/557485">Haikyuu at 3am</a> by Time Master.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>AUTHOR NOTES ARE IMPORTANT PLEASE READ THEM<br/>squirkless a/n:<br/>this is a fanfic based on a tumblr webtoon, "haikyuu at 3am". any images, dialogue and plot all belong to the author (the fic is here: http://03xlimit.tumblr.com/)</p><p>Time Master A/N:<br/>Hello dreamers! First off, I would like to say THANK YOU VERY MUCH for following this blog/comic. I actually didn't expect that many people to be interested–so that's pretty cool. I am so thankful for this support!!<br/>A few notes first...<br/>This comic is not always happy and involves some dark themes that may or may not be limited to:<br/>-depression and anxiety<br/>-suicide<br/>-drug abuse<br/>-mental and physical abuse<br/>This comic is not always sad and does have silver linings, but those are some themes I want you all to be aware of. You have been warned.<br/>Also, whenever I can I will update this comic at least twice weekly when I am not busy with school. Usually during school breaks.<br/>Again, thank you for the support! Enjoy this tragedy with me and I will continue it as best as I can.</p><p>bold and italics are the original author's comments on the chapters<br/>italics are flashbacks<br/>bold are my (squirkless) comments :D</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chapter 1: Good Morning<br/>And here starts Daichi's adventure in which he learns how to wake up.<br/>Hopefully. </p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>All Daichi could see was black. He could faintly hear the ticking of a clock in the abyss. A cheery voice broke through the silence, waking Daichi up.</p><p>"Wow! 12am, come here! I found a Limit!" It seemed like a teenage boy's voice and Daichi could see an orange blur hovering above him.</p><p>"Ohoho? Is it dying?" Another male voice chimed in, the sound of footsteps nearing Daichi.</p><p>"I don't see its countdown..." The younger male's voice said as Daichi blinked to clear his vision.</p><p>Daichi sat up with a jolt, panic flooding his senses. He felt a hand on his shoulder as someone crouched next to him. The male's black hair was swept up in a rooster hairdo, some of it covering their right eye. They wore clear glasses and had a thin silver ring around their head. There was someone hovering behind them, orange hair exploding around their face. They wore the same outfit at the rooster-haired male but they had a different number on their shirt. Daichi realised that they had different numbers on their shirts, probably signifying something.</p><p>"You're going to die if you don't wake up. You can't stay here." The rooster-haired male said, urgency evident in their voice. Daichi started to tremble with fear, confusion in his dark brown eyes.</p><p>"Wake up? I am awake! What-" Daichi started to say before the rooster-haired male cut him off.</p><p>"Don't ask questions. Just wake up. We're trying to save you." </p><p>"12am, stop. It might be attached..." The other person said, making '12am' frown.</p><p>"Crap...That's what's making everything so difficult. 9am, call for backup." They paused to think before turning to Daichi. "Tell us exactly who you saw before you went under."</p><p>"Wait, I still don't know what's going on-" Daichi stuttered out, trying to stand on shaky legs.</p><p>"You're in a coma...and there is something keeping you here." They said, making Daichi freeze.</p>
<hr/><p>"Where is...here?" Daichi asked, looking around.</p><p>He could hear water dripping somewhere in the distance, accompanied by the ticking of the clock.</p><p>"We're Dream Catchers and we're here to protect your dreams from nightmares!" The orange haired teen exclaimed, sparkles seeming to appear around their face.</p><p>"You're in Knowhere and this is a place where 'Limits' do not exist." The rooster-haired male said, a scowl on their face.</p><p>Daichi felt a wave of anxiety run through him before he managed to stutter out, "I...I don't remember going to sleep...I never went to sleep!"</p><p>The cawing of a crow made him flinch, Daichi faintly remembering another person's face. That person had silver hair and was wearing the same clothes as '9am' and '12am'. His breathing started to become shorter, his body trembling in fear. Daichi could feel a faint touch on his arm as he tried to convince himself that he was okay.</p><p>"I am awake! I am okay!"</p><p>"You are a limit...You are not made to live here." He heard 9am's voice, calm and sympathetic, a complete opposite to their sunny personality earlier. "The pain of staying here isn't worth it."</p><p>The unspoken words hung in the air as 12am looked away.</p><p>'It's dangerous.'</p>
<hr/><p>"12am! 9am! What's going on here?! I thought you were all at the palace-" Another male's voice could be heard from the sky as they all looked up.</p><p>Someone was sitting on a crow, their face shadowed by the cloak they were wearing. They leapt down, the crow flying away. They were about Daichi's height, the number '03' being seen on their shirt. </p><p>They walked up to Daichi, who was lying on the floor and staring down at him. They froze, the world turning into silence.</p><p>Their mouth opened, one word being stuttered out.</p><p>"No..."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Sunrise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chapter 2: Sunrise<br/>How to kiss the nightmares goodbye</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Time Master A/N: ...let the nightmares begin</p><p>squirkless a/n: a bit of this has been taken from the previous chapter sooo- also from now on theres gonna be an extra between chapters that the original author put there</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A loud roar made all the Dream Catchers spin around, Daichi freezing in confusion.</p><p>"9am! 12am! Take the Limit to the nearest palace!" The cloaked figure commanded.</p><p>"Wait, you know you can't! You're-" 12am protested.</p><p>"It's fine! I can handle this nightmare...I am already cracking anyway." The figure reassured them, their cloak flying out behind them as their hands lit up with a golden glow with arrows surrounding their figure.</p><p>"C'mon Limit!" 12am yelled, a cloak appearing on both themself and 9am and the golden arrows appearing around them.</p><p>"I can hear something moving..." Daichi murmured, stepping away from the Dream Catchers in a daze. 12am grabbed his elbow but Daichi shouted in surprise. "Wait!"</p><p>Someone was climbing up from the floor below, their movements robotic and jerky. Their green hair was fading to black, the freckles on their face making their pitch black eyes bigger. Golden liquid dripped from their mouth, the number 21 on their shirt. </p><p>They sped towards Daichi, golden arrows chasing them. The arrows caught them just before the freckled teen touched Daichi.</p><p>"Help...me..." It croaked out, struggling against the bonds.</p><p>
  <b> <em>(Time Master A/N: Nightmares are fast, but not faster than 3AM)</em> </b>
</p><p>The cloaked figure pulled the freckled person towards them, taking a hold of their face. They almost kissed them but only inhaled the golden steam coming from the freckled male's mouth.</p><p>"Stop playing around, Limit!" 12am shouted, pulling Daichi onto a shadow that looked suspiciously like a panther. "We have to get you out of here before more nightmares show up!"</p><p>9am was hovering nearby, panic in their voice as they yelled, "12am, what are you going?! We have to go!"</p><p>12am ignored 9am and got on the panther-like shadow as well.</p><p>"Hang on tight, this shadow moves fast." Daichi nodded, holding onto 12am as they shouted, "Volex!"</p><p>The world was a blur as Daichi and 12am sped away. Daichi cracked open one eye and looked back towards the clocked figure. The person's hood was removed and Daichi could see their face clearly. Silver hair, a mole next to their left eye. The only thing that was different was that they were twitching, their left eye reduced to a black orb as black tears dripped down their cheek. Their golden arrows were jerky and their movements were trembling.</p><p>Daichi didn't notice 12am look back at him, their suspicion being confirmed. 'I knew you didn't belong to me or 9am...'</p>
<hr/><p>"...You're attached to 3am." 12am said as soon as they had entered an office. They had turned away and was checking something on a glowing screen.</p><p>"Was that him? What was he doing?" Daichi asked, confused.</p><p>"That was 3am and they just protected you from a nightmare." 9am explained from where they were sitting on a moon-shaped sofa that was suspended from the ceiling. "3am is a part of our watch."</p><p>"We all have different shifts we're supposed to work. Mine is at 12am." 12am said, sitting on the table before pointing back at 9am. The orange haired teen was lying on the sofa, sparkles around their head as they waved at Daichi. "That one's shift is at 9am and these are our only identifiers."</p><p>'Is he alright?' Daichi thought, looking at 9am's antics.</p><p>"There are twenty-four of us. One for each hour." 12am continued to explain, ignoring 9am. "Whoever is on the clock for that hour monitors or checks in on the dreams of their Limits. Whatever hour we're best at monitoring is the hour that we watch. Some of the worst nightmares occur at 3am and 3am is the best of us at handling them."</p><p>Daichi stared up at the numbers that had appeared in middair, trying to wrap his head around all the information he had received in the past hour.</p><p>"As far as I know, we do not dream nor do our bodies function like a Limit's. We only exist to secure the dreams of Limits." 12am said, looking at one of their limits. </p><p>Daichi could see what was on the glowing tablet, the words 'Limit 229' and 'Kenma Kozume (1887)' appearing with a picture of a teen with long black hair and a bored expression.</p><p>"For now, here in the Midnight Palace, you should be pretty safe..." 9am said, rolling over on their stomach to look at Daichi. "...But whatever happens outside is scary. Nightmares can smell Limits."</p><p>"I still don't know what a 'Limit' is. If it's that dangerous, I'll stay in here-" Daichi started to say but he was cut off by 12am.</p><p>"Bright idea, but there's just one problem with that." They said, spinning around and getting rid of the glowing screen with a snap of their fingers. "You're a 'Limit' because you're physically not able to exist here. Yet, here you are. Now your body has a limited amount of time before it succumbs to it's coma."</p><p>"Then what do I have to do?" Daichi asked, urgency in his voice.</p><p>"Oh that? It's simple." 12am <b>(dramatically) </b>pointed at Daichi's shirt, which had the number 24 written on it. "All you have to do is find a way to wake up before that countdown reaches zero."</p><p>
  <b> <em>(Time Master A/N: ...talk about pressure)</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Extra:</em> </b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> <b>Time Master A/N:</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>At the brink of dawn the chores will be done,</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>though stick to the midday if you wish to have fun.</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>Or fall into dusk to cloud your regrets,</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>and be haunted by midnight, which knows all secrets.</b> </em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Extra: 3pm and 4pm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Time Master A/N:</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Just leaving this here because there won't be a part in the story where 3PM and 4PM show up, and Limit's adventure does not go through Midday Palace. 3PM and 4PM turned into nightmares long before Limit arrived. Of the two, 3PM was the first to change and 4PM would always comfort him through the painful process before he changed himself soon after.</em> </b>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Cool Midday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chapter 3: Cool Midday<br/>How to let go and be forgotten</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What happens when the countdown reaches zero?" Daichi asked.</p><p>"What do you mean? You don't break that attachment you have before the clock reaches zero, your body dies and you disappear from existence." 12am explained, lacing their fingers together and fixing Daichi with a determined stare. "But don't worry. I've never let it get that far."</p><p>"Ah! It's time for my shift! Why now out of all times?!" 9am exclaimed, breaking the tense atmosphere as they started to fade away. "I'm sorry I couldn't stick around any longer! But don't worry Limit, you can do it! We believe in you!"</p><p>9am faded away with a warm grin, leaving Daichi and 12am by themselves. The number on Daichi's shirt changed to 23 and he suddenly remembered how he people had shunned him. He remembered his mother shouting at him as he just sat there, a blank look on his face. He remembered 3am's smile and how they had welcomed Daichi.</p><p>"What if I don't want to wake up?" Daichi's words made 12am look up as the room faded into silence.</p><p>"We get Limits every now and then. I made a mistake with one...He came here before you some time ago." 12am started to say, his eyes drifting to a picture hidden between a few books.</p><p>"The world of Limits is painful...But Limits undoubtedly feel more pain by staying in Knowhere." 12am said, remembering a Limit that went by the name of Kozume Kenma.</p><hr/><p>
  <b> <em>Welcome to the Meiji Restoration (1887)</em> </b>
</p><p>"The world of a Limit can be exciting...It can be very confusing...and it can also be grim." They continued, remembering how Kenma had told them about the bullying.</p><p>"Dream Catchers understand the life of a limit is driven by their dreams...and we understand they always seem to lead turbulent lives riddled with pain...even if they don't show it to other Limits." 12am said, remembering how Kenma was crying because of all the hate he had gotten ever since he had arrived at the school.</p><p>"Just like you, their pain builds and they are plagued with nightmares...Dream Catchers exist to shield Limits from that pain."</p><p>"Yet, sometimes of their own accord...or by a stroke of their awful luck...their pain slips through the cracks and brings them here." 12am remembered how they had stopped Kenma from killing himself, but had ended up almost getting killed by the bullies.</p><p>"Limits are not made to live here. They become attached so easily...because we take their pain away." Kenma had found 12am, the Dream Catcher falling to his knees. The Limit had thrown his arms around 12am, hugging them. 12am just stared at him with hurt in their eyes as Kenma pulled away, revealing the 24 on his shirt. "Even if they know they are not made to survive, the price Limits pay to be happy is incredible."</p><p>"No matter how desperately you try to save them...No matter what ugly things you tell them..." 12am had tried to save Kenma, but the teen didn't listen.</p><p>"...Limits never listen."</p><p>"If there is still a connection between a Limit and a Dream Catcher, the Limit cannot return to their home." 12am remembered Kenma's smile as the number on his shirt changed to 02. </p><p>"That bond must be severed to protect Limits from being engulfed by their comas...all attachment must be lost..." 12am had gritted their teeth and raised his hand, trying not to weep at Kenma's hurt expression as they had slapped him across the cheek. "...For their happiness...for their own good..."</p><p>"Limits can be fragile and Dream Catchers will always be there to protect them..." 12am remembered leaning against the bookshelf, watching Kenma look around the room.</p><p>"...Even if they never knew we were there."</p><hr/><p>"Anyways, enough about past limits. We need to focus on you. C'mon Limit. There's someone you need to meet. It's more fun than me and it'll know what to do with you." 12am said, walking past Daichi. Daichi followed him, confused.</p><p>"Who is it?" Daichi asked, following 12am down the hall.</p><p>"Ohoho, you'll see. They're a real..."</p><p>'<span class="u">...Hoot.</span>'</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Time Master A/N: ...tik tok...time to go owl hunting</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Extra: A Journey Through The Stars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b> <em>Time Master A/N:</em> </b>
</p><p>If you think everyone that falls into Knowhere has an awful time, rest assured that's not always the case. In the future, Limit 724, an aerospace architect, is put into a coma for a long transport to meet other space architects in a distant galaxy. The journey to the meeting place is long, so there is plenty of time to sleep and plenty of time to explore Knowhere.</p><p>Unfortunately, Limit 724 has no clue where her Dream Catcher is and barely remembers what they look like. She runs into 10PM, an impatient, ill-tempered Dream Catcher after waking up on a deserted beach in Midday Palace. 10PM, who has no business being in Midday Palace, is caught off guard and tries to run away, but she tags along with them. Limit 724 explains her problem about trying to find her Dream Catcher and 10PM begrudgingly makes a deal to help her find said Dream Catcher if she can help them in return. </p><p>10PM confesses they were in Midday Palace looking for other Dream Catchers to help them with their limit, Shigeru Yahaba. They heard that Midday Palace Dream Catchers were pretty good at getting their Limits to trust them and be compatible partners with each other– but 10PM just didn't even know where to start and failed to see if there was a point. And on top of that,10PM is very puzzled about the term "gender fluidity", as a growing number of Limits in the future do not identify with a specific gender. 10PM is just desperate to understand and hopefully move ahead with their Limit as all the added confusion was not in the job description. (Limit 724 has to give them a whole tutorial about the ancient art of applying liquid eyeliner///) </p><p>Luckily for them, Limit 724 teaches 10PM the ins and outs of compassion and patience to build them to their greatest potential as a Dream Catcher. With time, 10PM learns to just accept their Limit Shigeru Yahaba, and understand them more along with all the other quirks the world of Limits throws at them. Sooner or later, 10PM and Yahaba's understanding of each other blooms into something more than just a relationship between a Dream Catcher and a Limit.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Throughout all of this, Limit 724 and 10PM become good friends. Through hopping over some misunderstandings, 10PM eventually helps Limit 724 reunite with 7AM, who just so happened to lose their glasses and couldn't find their way back to work.</p><p>
  
</p><p>All was well. xoxo</p><p>Everyone in the future goes back to a lot of classical fashion (80s, 90s, 20s) instead of futuristic astronaut stuff.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 4: Warm Midday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chapter 4: Warm Midday<br/>How to be familiar and keep secrets</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>12am had taken Daichi to a place that looked like it merged a forest with a library. Eyes appeared on the trees, watching their every move. Stairs loomed from every direction, floating in mid-air.</p><p>"4am! Where are you? I need your help!" 12am shouted as they walked. Daichi moved to touch a book before 12am made a 'don't touch' gesture with their hands. "Don't touch any of the books, Limit. They hold 'precious knowledge'. 4am is very defensive about them and even other Dream Catchers aren't allowed to be in here. 4am is the Ultimate Guardian of the Midnight Palace's garden library. This place holds all of Knowhere's secrets and everything regarding Limits."</p><p>
  <em> <b>(Time Master A/N: don't. touch. anything.)</b> </em>
</p><p>They continued making their way through the garden, looking for the supposed '4am'.</p><p>"I heard 4am supposedly has read all of these in it's free time..." 12am continued to explain. "...But now that I think about it...I don't think I've seen it pick up a book for more than five minutes. I hope it's not sleeping again."</p><p>12am raised a hand to their mouth and started shouting. "4am! If you don't show your face, I'm going to touch a book!"</p><p>"11pm, if that's you trying to take something again, I will not hesitate to kill you this time." Another voice came from somewhere in the library.</p><p>"4am, calm down. It's 12am- " 12 am started to say before the leaves above them rustled and a figure sped towards Daichi.</p><p>Daichi put his arms up to shield himself from the coming impact, but there wasn't any. He opened his eyes to find 12am holding back another Dream Catcher. This person was wearing the same attire as 12am and the other Dream Catchers, the only differences being the strange eye shaped gold tattoo on their forehead and that their arm was missing, replaced by a fiery golden one made of crystal. Their white and black hair was spiked up, Daichi thinking that it resembled an owl.</p><p>"It's with me." 12am said, releasing the other Dream Catcher.</p><p>"Ah! Sorry! My eyesight has been getting worse!" The person said, rubbing their eyes and ignoring 12am's exclamation of 'Ah! It's normal today.'</p><p>"Although it does look really familiar..." They continued, appearing next to Daichi.</p><p>'How did he get here so fast??' Daichi thought, shivering at the sudden appearance.</p><p>"Everyone looks familiar to you, 4am." 12am said, pulling Daichi behind him. "Shouldn't you be reading these books and looking for a cure for nightmares?"</p><p>"Yeah, but how am I supposed to concentrate when I also have to watch my beautiful Limit?" '4am' screeched, hugging a sparkling portal that had a picture of another person displayed on it. They had messy black hair, blue eyes and a cute smile, roses and sparkles seeming to appear around them.</p><p>"Do all Dream Catchers love their Limits like this?" Daichi whispered to 12am, who just sighed.</p><p>"I'm sorry you have to see this."</p><p>"He's so perfect, he-" 4am was cut off by 12am, who was growling in exasperation.</p><p>"It goes to sleep on time, brushes and flosses it's teeth and gets good grades - we get it!" They exclaimed, adding a side comment of 'You bring this portal up all the time!'</p><p>'That Limit is pretty though...'  Daichi thought, looking at the picture.</p><p>"I feel so attacked right now!" 4am declared.</p><p>"That's nice, but this Limit literally does not have the time to hear about that!" 12am shouted, gesturing to Daichi, who's shirt had changed to 18. "We're trying to figure out a way to get it unattached so it can leave Knowhere without trouble." </p><p>"Ha! Well you've come to the right Dream Catcher for help!" 4am bragged, pointing to themself with a grin. Their smile disappeared quickly, their demeanour turning serious. "I've got it! You're attached to someone and you won't leave. Care to explain why?"</p><p>By now, 4am was really close to Daichi, who was thinking the same thing. 'He's always so close...'</p><p>"I am so sorry I brought you here, Limit. This is hopeless." 12am said, sighing.</p><p>"No, 12am. There's still hope."  4am said, gesturing for them to follow. "This library holds unbelievable amounts of knowledge from countless of Dream Catchers before us - we're going to find something to help it detach itself easily." </p><p>"Oh really now?" 12am said sarcastically, frowning at their friend.</p><p>"The previous Dream Catchers have since disappeared but they left behind what I like to call 'Golden Eggs'."  4am continued, ignoring 12am. "I'm not exactly sure what happened to them but now our watch repeats itself every few millennia with new Dream Catchers." </p><p>They continued walking through the library, 4am taking unnamed books off the shelves and flipping through them.</p><p>"But seriously, you might as well give up on 3am, Limit." 4am said, replacing the book in their hand and taking another from the shelf. "Not only are you in danger of never being able to leave your coma from attachment, you need to know it is also inevitable that all of us Dream Catchers are going to become nightmares whether we like it or not."</p><p>12am bent to stare one of the eyes on the trees, a frown on their face.</p><p>"The more pain we take in from Limits and nightmares, the faster it speeds up the process of becoming one of them. It's like an unpredictable game. We don't know which Dream Catcher is next and when it will happen." 4am said, flipping nonchalantly through the pages. "It only happens to only one of us at a time and the process is slow and painful from what I've seen. Once a Dream Catcher becomes a nightmare, we put them in the Abyss of Somewhere to keep them from hurting others. We all agreed that Limits should be scared away before they see us turn into something ugly anyway. 12am, stop trying to look in the book! You know only I can touch the books!"</p><p>Daichi curled his hand into a fist, gritting his teeth as he glanced at one of the bookshelves. His vision seemed to glitch, his hand seeming to move towards a gold coloured book. He blinked and it was gone, his hand at his side.</p><p>"12am, stop it!" 4am exclaimed, trying to slap away 12am's hand as they tried to flick through the pages of the book.</p><p>"Let me look!" 12am retorted.</p><p>"Ah! There's nothing."</p><p>"Aren't you scared?" Daichi asked, the two Dream Catchers turning to face him.</p><p>"Of what?" 4am replied, closing the book on 12am's fingers, ignoring their yelp of pain.</p><p>"Oh I don't know...Of undoubtedly becoming something you don't want to...The horrible and painful experience of becoming a nightmare..." Daichi said.</p><p>12am and 4am both looked at each other before shrugging.</p><p>"We don't really think about it much." They said in unison.</p><p>"How can you just say all of that? Don't you feel anything?" Daichi asked, his voice starting to rise into a yell.</p><p>"We do feel, but look here Limit-" 4am was interruped by Daichi.</p><p>"Stop calling me that! My name is Dai-" Daichi started to say before 12am's hand covered his mouth. 'When did he-?' Daichi thought, his mind panicked.</p><p>"I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier, but never say your name to a Dream Catcher. They can keep them and make your attachment stronger." 12am said from beside Daichi's ear. "You're probably wondering why we fight nightmares if we're just going to turn into them one day. Why do we sacrifice so much for Limits? Why do we sacrifice so much for Limits? What do Dream Catchers have to gain? Well there are probably a myriad of answers each of us could give. I could tell you it is our duty but I'm not sure if that's the case."</p><p> 12am removed their hand from Daichi's mouth, leaving the Limit in silence.</p><p>"The fact is...We just don't know either." 12am said, 4am nodding their head. </p><p>"It's just like Limits, they don't know when they're going to die. Any day could be their last but they keep on living." 4am said, turning around to face the starry sky. "That countdown you have, it could be minutes, hours, days - who cares. That clock could reach zero anytime it wants, so you should do what you can with the time given to you. </p><p>"Dream Catchers are here, we have created our purpose, so might as well do our best before we're kapooey~ Like a ghost...Yeah..." 4am said, ignoring Daichi and 12am's small conversation about what was going on with them. "All the books in this library garden hold secrets. Once you read a book and know it's contents, you become that book's master and no one can take that information from you."</p><p>Daichi turned to look around, before he found 12am's back pressed against his. He looked around warily, not liking the feeling of unease he was getting.</p><p>"With all of my eyes around here, no one has been able to steal valuable information - especially of that which can bring harm to Limits and Dream Catchers alike. Some like 11pm have tried but no one has successfully been able to do so. The library actually hasn't had any security issues since that Limit Dai..." 4am said, turning to look at Daichi, the forest going silent. </p><p>Daichi thought he was asking for his name and answered. "...Chi..."</p><p>
  <span class="u">Big mistake. </span>
</p><p>4am's eyes turned ochre gold and the forest started rustling, putting Daichi at unease.</p><p>"You..." 4am growled, their teeth turning into sharp fangs.</p><p>'I...I can't move...' Daichi thought, looking at 4am in fear. 4am's fiery fingers grew, becoming more claw-like. 'What's happening...?!'</p><p>4am moved, their arm moving towards Daichi. He flinched, bracing for impact, but it never hit. He saw a figure infront of him, blood dripping onto the floor. 12am.</p><p>"I don't know what's happening to 4am but it is no longer itself-" 12am wheezed, their breathing laboured. "-you need to get out of here, Limit."</p><p>"I'm not leaving you-" Daichi started to say before 12am turned around, desperation and sadness in their eyes. Daichi realised that it hurt them to go against their friend.</p><p>"4am is in a guardian mode, you don't stand a chance-" 12am said, getting cut off by 4am's hand wrapping around their throat.</p><p>"A Limit has stolen important information from this library and you're protecting it." 4am said, their voice more gravelly than earlier. 4am dug their claw-like fingers into 12am's neck, drawing blood.</p><p>"What are you talking about? We don't know that-" 12am wheezed, gasping in pain when 4am dug their nails deeper into the vulnerable skin around their neck.</p><p>"You're disturbing my orders to conceal these secrets and you must be punished." 4am declared as 12am struggled against their hold on their neck.</p><p>"Limit...You're not...11pm...Run-" 12am spluttered out, just as 4am tightened their hold on 12am's neck, a sickening crack resonating through the forest library. Blood splattered on Daichi's face and shirt, jolting him out of his fear.</p><p>"Ohoho, you can try to run, Daichi." 4am said, turning to look at him, blood running down their arm and covering part of their glasses, giving them a sadistic look. "But you cannot hide from me, you thief. You will regret what you've done and I will recover the information you have stolen."</p><p>Dachi's thoughts were a jumbled mess as he ran away, his breath coming in short gasps. 'Stole? Stole what? I stole knowledge?' He sprinted through a door, slamming it shut behind him. Steps descended infront of him but Daichi didn't care. Daichi could still hear the clicking of the forest behind him as he glanced around frantically, trying to catch his breath.</p><p>He saw a figure at the bottom of the stairs, the familiar silver hair catching his attention. The person turned around, horror on their face. </p><p>"3am...?" Daichi murmured, surprised.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Time Master A/N: ...back to where nightmares roam...although some nightmares are pleasant to see.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Extra: 6am and Limit 323</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> <b>Time Master A/N:</b> </em>
</p><p>Futakuchi Kenji has pretty much everything any Limit striving for success wishes for: money, intelligence, good looks (well, he thinks he is average in his opinion), and of course, admission to one of the most prestigious universities in Japan as a pre-law major. With all of his success, Futakuchi thought he would feel happy, but he has never felt more alone in his life. His goal was to become a human rights lawyer to look out for those who would be taken advantage of. Sadly, it turns out the people he is striving to protect want nothing to do with him or his misunderstandings of them. Just when Futakuchi thought he could use his affluence to help those around him, they begin to cut him off—feeling he will never know what it is like to skip meals, lack housing, and long for daily necessities he has had an abundance of all his life.</p><p>        </p><p>After his newfound apathy settles in from feeling alienated, he discovers a Dream Catcher, 6AM, who seems to be as emotionless as he has become—and for some reason keeps referring to him as Limit 323. Futakuchi, not wanting to be deemed insane from seeing an odd entity, shuts himself off from talking to anyone, especially 6AM. 6AM becomes confused and feels that it was something on his part that made Limit 323 uncomfortable. They seek out 9AM, who they often go dream fishing (the art of collecting warm, golden bubble dreams in Dawn Palace) with in Knowhere, to explain more about what the "emotions" "apathy" and "sadness" are.</p><p>When 6AM makes an effort to learn about what is causing Limit 323's pain, Futakuchi begins to discover the qualities that make 6AM and finally accepts its presence –even if they do look indifferent, it's just them. Now that Futakuchi's finally made a friend he feels a lot of weight come off of his shoulders. As his situation begins to look up, Futakuchi believes his life has turned around when one night he was invited to his first college party by those who previously scorned him. Unfortunately, the invitation was a trap by his fellow elites who felt he was giving too much money to "the lower society". They jump him and he is sent into a coma. </p><p>        </p><p>Futakuchi falls into Dawn Palace's garden, specifically in a koi fish pond, and does not remember 6AM at all. 6AM helps Limit 323 discover their friendship step by step with the help of 9AM and dream fishing as they begin anew. 6AM even uses tips from 9AM to help Futakuchi form friendships on his own, but ends up creating a deeper bond that confuses them both. After 6AM realizes they have to let go of Limit 323 to protect them from their countdown, 6AM leaves Futakuchi with a lesson of "empathy" that will hopefully help his future goals. As Futakuchi is set back in the world of Limits, he gains the strength to work again and feels a familiar presence guiding his way.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Questions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chapter 5: Nona Hora<br/>How to fall again...and again...and again...and again...</p><p>[SOME TRIGGER WARNINGS IN THIS]</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Daichi stared at 3am for a moment before dashing down the stairs as fast as he could without making the stitch in his side worse.</p><p>"No...It's happening again...No...No..." 3am muttered, their hands trembling as they looked up at Daichi fearfully.</p><p>"3am? 3am, is that really you?" Daichi called, jogging down the last few stairs and running to the Dream Catcher's side.</p><p>"Please go away - I don't want you to see me like this...I can't hurt you again, Limit..." 3am said, turning away from Daichi.</p><p>"3am? What are you talking about? You've never hurt me..." Daichi replied, reaching for the Dream Catcher. Urgency crept into his voice as he continued speaking. "There's something happening right now - I don't understand but we need to get you help. 12am is -"</p><p>Just as Daichi's fingers brushed against 3am's cloak, his wrist was grabbed. 3am spun around, a sadistic look on their face as they squeezed Daichi's wrist tighter. A cracking sound emitted from 3am as they pulled Daichi towards them, their other hand snaking around Daichi's back.</p><p>Daichi blinked in horror, 3am gasping as they regained control of their mind. </p><p>"Run away...Please... I-I can't control...myself..." 3am muttered, a coughing fit racking their body.</p><p>"3am! There's nowhere else for me to go! Your watch is in danger! You're-" Daichi exclaimed desperately as 3am grabbed him by the shoulders. "3am?!"</p><p>"No! Limit! Please...!" 3am shouted, tears streaming out of their hazel eyes, groaning when the nightmare took over. </p><p>
  <em>
    <b>(Time Master A/N: ...they tried to warn you, Limit...)</b>
  </em>
</p><p>"3am?! What are you doing?!" Daichi shouted as 3am neared, their arrows trapping Daichi in their cage. "3am! Stop! This isn't you!"</p><p>3am didn't say anything, a silvery mist leaving their mouth and entering Daichi's. </p><p>"...3am..." Daichi started to say before words invading his mind, his mind emptying in horror.</p><p>'I'm alone'</p><p>'Medicine will make you better'</p><p>'Why can't I do anything I love'</p><p>'No, Daichi. Take your medicine'</p><p>'Only average'</p><p>'I'm scared'</p><p>[Tik tik tok]</p><p>
  <em>A younger Daichi was sitting on the sofa, engrossed in reading a magazine about ghost sightings.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Daichi, put that away. You know your father doesn't like it when you read these things."  His mother said, taking the book away.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm sorry, Momma." Daichi muttered.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Daichi was now standing at the door of his dark bedroom, his mother standing infront of him, blocking the doorway. The paranormal magazines lay in a trash can, ripped into unrecognisable shreds.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I told you to stop reading those paranormal magazines. They're not normal." His mother said, looking down at Daichi with disgust.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm sorry, Momma." He whimpered, looking up at his mother.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Why can't you just act like the other children at school?" His mother asked, slamming the door and leaving Daichi in the silent room.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Momma, I won't read those things anymore...Can I come out now? It's dark and I'm hungry..." Daichi sniffled. "Momma, I promise I'll be good."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[...I see your grades are improving...]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Make sure you study for the upcoming tests, Daichi." His mother said, placing her hands on his shoulders as he sat infront of a pile of notes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yes, mother." Daichi replied, his face blank.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Make sure you're always the best, Daichi." His mother said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yes, mother." Daichi replied, emotionless.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Daichi was walking down the school halls, paranormal magazines sticking out of his bag. Other kids snatched them out of his bag, laughing. Daichi's face turned red in embarrassment as he continued walking.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[...Daichi...What is this?]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I told you to stop reading these and you disobeyed me! You need to focus on becoming a doctor!" His mother shouted, </em>
  <em>slamming down the paranormal magazine infront of his test results, the 73/100 poking out the side. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yes, mother." Daichi said, his voice trembling slightly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You say 'yes, mother' but you still act disgraceful!" His mother shouted, Daichi trembling in fear as tears appearing in the corners of his eyes. "Why the hell were you born if you can't even do this correctly? Do you even understand what I'm saying to you? Stop crying. You look foolish."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm sorry, mother." Daichi muttered, bowing his head so that his mother wouldn't see his tears.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Daichi and his mother sat in the doctor's office, the doctor himself and his mother having a conversation as if Daichi wasn't there.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What is the last option, doctor?" His mother asked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I wanted to avoid it, but since nothing else seems to working, I would like to recommend these pills..." The doctor handed his mother a small pill bottle. "...But there may be some negative side effects..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Whatever helps him at school, he should be fine. You have embarrassed me long enough, Daichi." His mother handed him the pill bottle. "You have embarrassed me long enough, Daichi. Take those pills and make me proud for once."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yes, mother." Daichi said, staring at the pill bottle in his hand blankly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[...I just...feel sleepy all the time now...]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Daichi's eyes snapped open with a gasp, a figure standing over him. The person had silver hair, a mole next to their left eye. They had a cheery expression and was wearing a strange outfit consisting of clear glasses, black pants, boots and gloves, a silver halo around their head and a turtleneck shirt with the numbers 03 on it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hey there! You should wake up. This place is not good for Limits like you." The person exclaimed. "Thanks for stopping by though!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What is this place and why can't I stay?" Daichi asked, sitting up.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Look, I've seen Limits who rely on Dream Catchers for happiness far to much - so listen - " The person said, kneeling next to Daichi. "Limit, no matter how sad you feel, please don't rely on others to give you your happiness. Not even me. It's too dangerous.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>(Time Master A/N: ...tfw when you randomly wake up and there's a cute person giving advice on how to live your life??)</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>[]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Daichi was staring the whiteboard with a blank expression, not bothering to write anything down. When he returned home, he stared at the bottle of pills before deciding to take them again.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Huh...Welcome back...?" The person said, looking down at him with a surprised expression. "Limits don't usually come back."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"3am, is that your Limit?! It's cute! Just like you said!" A teen with orange hair exclaimed, appearing at '3am's right shoulder.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"9am!" 3am shouted, their face turning bright red.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Ohoho, did you think you could hide a limit from us, 3am?" Another person with rooster-like hair said from 3am's left, a smirk on their face as they poked 3am in the shoulder. They then walked over to Daichi, the smirk still plastered on their face. "Sooo, buddy. What nightmare did you meet 3am in?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Daichi just looked at him in confusion before the other person popped up next to him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Woah! How did you get back here?! That never happens!" The orange exclaimed, Daichi musing that they seemed like an energetic ball of excitement and light. "What is your time period like?? How are Limits where you live?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"9am! 12am! Stop!" 3am chided. "You're disturbing it-"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Actually, there is a lot about my time period...." Daichi said, a small smile on his face.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[...I live in a country called Japan...I go to school...]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Daichi, what is wrong with you?" His mother exclaimed when she saw the 49/100 on his test paper. "Aren't you taking your pills?!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yes, mother." Daichi said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"But your grades -" His mother started to say before Daichi cut her off.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I will work harder, mother."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Daichi was sitting with other Dream Catchers around him, telling them about his life. A freckled Dream Catcher waved from behind a short one with a strand of bleach blonde hair. One was staring off into the distance with an unimpressed look on their face while one nodded politely from beside him. They all had numbers on their shirts and from what Daichi could tell from their conversations, those were their names. That mean the Dream Catcher with the blonde streak of hair was 4pm, the freckled one was 9pm, the one with their hair in a man bun was 3pm, the shaved haired one was 5pm and the blonde that wasn't paying attention was 10pm.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Wow, you must really like us to keep coming back here!" 4pm exclaimed, a childish grin on their face. "I can't help but think your family misses you though."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>5pm was grumbling in the corner, muttering things about how they didn't trust Daichi.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I...I'm not really sure if I have a family..." Daichi mumbled, scratching the side of his neck. "They probably don't even notice I'm not with them right now..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"That's okay, Limit! We gotcha! We can be your family now!" 5pm exclaimed, pushing 4pm away and onto 9pm.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I wanted to be the cool one to say that! You're so awesome, 5pm!" 4pm sobbed, crying comical tears as 9pm struggled to get out from under him.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>(Time Master A/N: adopted at the speed of light)</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>"You are very lucky to have 3am as your Dream Catcher! They're the best!" 9pm said, throwing 4pm off them and standing up.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Daichi looked over to where 3am was talking to another Dream Catcher with a strange spiked hairdo, making them look like an owl. 3am noticed Daichi staring at them and waved at him with an angelic smile, making Daichi's face turn bright red and his heart beat faster.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"So you all just make sure Limits are alright and are not having nightmares?" Daichi asked, trying to understand the concept of Dream Catchers. 3am nodded, smiling at Daichi. "And you have to do all of this before a 'countdown' starts? This really is an odd dream...?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yeah, but Limit, you're interesting because you've come to many different worlds in Knowhere and you still don't have a countdown!" 9pm exclaimed, pointing at Daichi's shirt. "No Limit has ever been here without one...How strange..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What if it's actually an alien?!" 9am gasped from behind 9pm.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Wait a minute...Am I supposed to have one? What?"  Daichi asked, confused.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Nevermind." 9pm said, noticing 3am's forlorn expression.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Maybe it's not attached to any of us...?" 9am suggested.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Limit, we're not sure if it is safe for you to come here anymore..." 3am said the next time Daichi arrived in Knowhere. 9am and 4am looked out from behind 3am with worried expressions as 3am continued explaining. "3pm, 4pm and 9pm...They're all gone..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I've had enough of you! You should be grateful I let you live under this roof! Give me those damn pills!" Daichi's mother shouted as Daichi crouched in a corner, trembling.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No, mother." Daichi whimpered, holding the bottle of pills close to his chest.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Daichi was back in Knowhere, 3am sitting next to him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"3am, why can't I stop crying? What is wrong with me?" Daichi asked, tears streaming out of his eyes as his body trembled and his breath came out in short gasps. "Why can't I do anything right?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Deep breaths, Limit. There's nothing wrong with you. You are struggling with an illness that is not physical." 3am reassured as they wrapped an arm around Daichi in a hug. "This is just one of the ways Limits release pain Dream Catchers cannot."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm just good for nothing. I don't deserve-" Daichi said, rubbing his eyes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>3am frowned before pinching Daichi's cheek and pulling it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Negativity begone!" They exclaimed, letting go of Daichi's cheek a few moments later.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Daichi rubbed his sore cheek as 3am stood up, stretching their arms above their head.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I've seen Limits with some of the purest hearts and most creative minds, but of all Limits I've ever had the honour of being with, you have a deeply sensitive heart like no other."  3am said, looking up at the starry sky of Knowhere. "You may not see it, but even though you are surrounded by those who do not have your best interests in mind, I sense something inside of you that is still fighting - your courage to still care after being broken down for so long is a feat no average Limit could take on. You're extraordinary Daichi-"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>3am spun around quickly, panic in their brown eyes. The ticking of the clock in Knowhere went silent, leaving the two to stare at each other in disbelief.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You...You know my name?" Daichi asked. Rustling was heard behind 3am as the Dream Catcher spun back around, alert.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I don't think we're alone anymore, Limit. You have to leave." 3am said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[Tik tik tok]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Limit, there's something wrong happening in Knowhere." 3am said, coughing. Golden liquid dribbled out of their mouth, Daichi wiping it away. "Dream Catchers are turning into nightmares and the situation is getting worse."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"9am...What's happening to him? Is he actually turning into a nightmare? Is there a cure?" Daichi asked, patting 3am's back as they dissolved into another bout of coughs. 9am looked worriedly at 3am before glancing back at Daichi.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"There could be an answer in the Midnight Palace library, but it's too dangerous-" 9am said, their voice trembling.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"9am...If we don't do something, more Dream catchers could be consumed." Daichi said, desperation creeping into his voice.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hmmm...Then take this cloak, but be careful." 9am said, handing Daichi a cloak. "Only 4am is allowed in there...They'll be very angry if they see you..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I've never been good at research, but for 3am...I'll try..." Daichi murmured to himself, flicking through the pages of a book. "There just has to be a cure somewhere..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"3am! I think I found something to help!" Daichi exclaimed, showing 3am the book.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>3am didn't answer, they just slashed their claw-like hands across Daichi's body, almost killing him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No! 3am! Stop! You're killing it!" 9am shouted, trying to pull 3am away from Daichi's twitching form. The Dream Catcher was almost hysterical, their orange hair exploding in every direction as they glanced around in panic."12am! 4am! Somebody please help!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hang in there, Limit. Let's try this again." An unknown voice cut into Daichi's hazy mind.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It was you? No! What are you doing-" 3am's panicked voice was the last thing Daichi heard before his mind lost consciousness. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>[]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Since you love those pills more than your own mother  - you can live by them yourself! I'm leaving, Daichi." His mother exclaimed, slamming the door to their house.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Limit, your illness may not be physical, but you can still win against it! I know you can!" 3am's voice rang out.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I went back to the library-" Daichi said, showing 3am another book.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You must stop, you've been here too many times, they will get you next-" 3am's warning was interrupted when they started coughing again, the golden liquid splattering on the floor.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What are you talking about? You didn't give up on me - I'm not giving up on you." Daichi said, gripping 3am's hand tightly. "You're my friend and I'm not leaving you."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No! 3am! Stop! You're killing it!" 9am shouted, trying to pull 3am away from Daichi's twitching form. The Dream Catcher was almost hysterical, their orange hair exploding in every direction as they glanced around in panic."12am! 4am! Somebody please help!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"How cute is this...It keeps coming back. Such a tenacious Limit...I like that. Let's give it another chance." The stranger's voice was what Daichi heard before 3am shouted in panic.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No! Stop-"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The books were piling up around Daichi and 3am as they continued to desperately find a cure.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"3am, I think I have a cure-" Daichi started to say before 3am wrapped their hands around Daichi's neck, choking him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"STOP COMING BACK - They're going to get you next!" 3am shouted, their voice raspy as they squeezed Daichi's neck even tighter. "LIMIT, STOP COMING BACK!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Daichi could see his vision starting to go dark as bones in his neck cracked under the pressure of 3am's claw-like hands.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Stop - I don't under..." Daichi couldn't speak anymore, his voice wheezing.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"DON'T! COME! BACK!" 3am roared as blood pooled around Daichi's fallen form.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No! 3am! Stop! You're killing it!" 9am shouted, trying to pull 3am away from Daichi's twitching form. The Dream Catcher was almost hysterical, their orange hair exploding in every direction as they glanced around in panic."12am! 4am! Somebody please help!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I...I killed him again...What have I...I killed him again!" 3am gasped, their hands trembling as Daichi's blood coated their fingers and splattered the front of their shirt. "I can't control myself - What's happening?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"3am, you've made a mess again...please...we'll get it right this time..." An unknown voice said before the sound of bones cracking and blood splattering on the floor echoed in the empty space.</em>
</p><p>[]</p><p>3am was breathing silvery mist into Daichi's mouth when a hand pulled the Dream Catcher away from Daichi. He blinked, seeing hazy blue vines gently envelop 3am.</p><p>"Oh, what happened to you, 3am? You used to be so refreshing..." The newcomer muttered, pulling 3am towards them and inhaling golden mist from 3am's mouth. 3am went slack in their arms as the stranger placed a hand over 3am's eyes, closing them. "There, there. Rest for now."</p><p>Daichi was coughing, trying to regain his senses as he glanced around, looking for 3am. "3am, what did you-"</p><p>His eyes landed on the newcomer, who was waving at him with a grin.</p><p>"You're-"</p><p>"Why hello there, Limit." They said, smiling brightly. </p><p>They had the number 23 on their shirt however their cloak was blue, different from 3am, 9am, 4am and 12am's gold cloaks. They had messy brown hair, making Daichi think that they were the playboy type if they were human. Blue vines wrapped around himself and 3am, who was unconscious in the stranger's arms. </p><p>"I've heard a lot about you." They said, a hidden threat hidden in their words.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Time Master A/N: ...and the clock finally strikes 11PM.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Extra: 4am and Limit 214</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <b>Time Master A/N:</b>
  </em>
</p><p>If 4AM was told to imagine perfection, no other image would come to their mind besides their gorgeous limit, Akaashi Keiji. Limit 214 embodied perfection in every aspect. Early to bed, early to rise, highest scoring student on all of his exams, glamorous at all of his extracurricular activities – 4AM knew about everything regarding their Limit –at least they thought they did.</p><p>Blinded by their rose-colored glasses, 4AM has trouble really seeing that Limit 214 is not what he actually seems to be. Limit 214's extracurricular activities were not normal in any sense of the word.</p><p>Akaashi Keiji was good at many things, but high on his priorities list was getting exactly what he wanted –and with his looks, the world was practically eating out of the palm of his delicate hands. His supermodel parents instilled in him from a young age that with the bat of his eyelashes he could bring anyone to their knees. With their words and practice, they armed him with the power to swoon men and women before he was even old enough to own his own car and complete high school, enabling him to work his way up social ladders. Everything came very naturally to Limit 214: people were simple visual creatures, easily predictable, and most of all, annoying. Unfortunately, Akaashi felt like he didn't have much to offer humanity or vice versa, yet he attracted people like a magnet.</p><p>Spending most of his young life able to read people and getting whatever life could offer him eventually had the consequence of boring him to tears. This boredom leads Limit 214 to his not-so-well-looked-upon activity of extortion by running the most organized underground syndicate in the country, of course while still managing to keep his decent public image. The adrenaline that comes with fraudulence and scams renews Akaashi excitement for life, until his thrilling dreams start to weigh him down as nightmares. Needless to say when a Dream Catcher called 4AM repeatedly appears in his life to calm those terrors, things become even more exciting... to his dismay.</p><p>
  
</p><p>At first, Limit 214 ignores 4AM, often pretending as if they cannot see them leaning over his shoulder to look at letters he writes to his gang members. 4AM has proven to him they are not worth his time as they have easily fallen for his looks like everyone else, which Akaashi became bored of as usual.</p><p>Yet, every time when 4AM brings around golden books from his "library", Akaashi's curiosity peaks. Finally deciding to actively dismiss 4AM's heavy, excited breathing from the corner of his room, Limit 214 asks if he could also read what his Dream Catcher has in their hands. Akaashi is perplexed when 4AM will not let him look at their book's contents due to "Knowhere's" rules and also becomes slightly peeved that someone had the nerve to deny him his request. After trying to use his charms on 4AM and not gaining a reaction, he begins to see a world in which he cannot get what he wants.</p><p>In desperation, Akaashi snaps at 4AM to just give into to him because he's handsome and that he doesn't have a right to deny him. 4AM cheerfully agrees that he is handsome, but that is not the reason he should get everything that he wants. Akaashi disagrees, telling 4AM it's how he's received everything he's ever wanted in his life thus far –but 4AM genuinely believes it was because of his charming personality, to which Akaashi laughs at. If the gossip behind Akaashi's back rang true – Limit 214 was anything but charming—charismatic in the wrong ways, yes, but charming in the way 4AM was suggesting seemed like a stretch. If Akaashi could properly recall he was more feared than...charming.</p><p>
  
</p><p>When Limit 214 continues to disagree with 4AM, 4AM takes him to the Midnight Palace ballroom of memories without permission and the two share a dance. The palace's ballroom takes Limits through their life's memories as long as they share a waltz with their Dream Catchers. 4AM shows Akaashi simple good deeds he has fulfilled when he was younger – helping hurt animals, drying his friends' tears, writing letters to his sick relatives—the small meaningful activities Akaashi had somehow forgotten. Though his life had deviated from what it used to be, 4AM never stopped believing Limit 214 had a kind heart as time passed (although of course 4AM was still <em>very</em> proud of their Limit's beauty).</p><p>Overwhelmed, Akaashi freezes in the middle of the ballroom coming to the conclusion it just may be the first time someone is finally seeing him. Upon returning to the world of Limits, Akaashi gives up his life of being a cruel leader and transforms his gang to instead perform good tasks around his city instead of terrorism. Thanks to 4AM, he figures out that more people are willing to help him once he is honest and caring, which of course comes as initial shock to his most loyal companions. When his nightmares finally subside, the weight of no longer hiding makes Limit 214 begin to appreciate 4AM's company more so than any other human he's ever encountered. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chapter 6: Good Afternoon<br/>How to regret everything.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Wait, are you 11p-" Daichi started say as the stranger's glowing blue vines gently let go of 3am.</p><p>"Well, it looks like you're ticking, so before they wake up I need to get you out of here because you're in danger." They said as they gently placed 3am on the floor.</p><p>"Wait! Please, he needs my help, I've seen-" Daichi said, running over and trying to crouch beside 3am, however the same blue vines wrapped around himself as 11pm supported him.</p><p>"LImit, you need to get out of here. They'll be fine, they just need to rest." 11pm reassured Daichi, opening a portal the same colour as the vines before helping Daichi through it. "Anytime a Limit comes into contact with a nightmare, nothing good ever happens because of it."</p><p>Daichi glanced back at 3am's limp form with a forlorn expression as 11pm led him away from the portal, ignoring the Dream Catcher as they chatted about how they were going to get Daichi all nice and cleaned up. They didn't notice someone walk over to 3am, Knowhere going into silence once more.</p><p>[]</p><p>"I've...I've come to Knowhere before...many times." Daichi told 11pm as they helped him through the halls.</p><p>"How is that possible? You were just having your soul taken by a nightmare...and judging from your countdown, you've only been here for a small amount of time." 11pm said, tapping their chin in thought, the only sound being their footsteps on tiles.</p><p>[]</p><p>They made their way to a room off the side of the main hallway, 11pm laying Daichi down on a pile of cushions surrounding a pool full of stars.</p><p>"Ow...ow...ow..." Daichi muttered, wincing as 11pm's vines retracted from around his body and new, paler ones took their place.</p><p>"There's a book around here that can heal you, but my vines should do for now." 11pm said, looking through the books on a large bookshelf that took up a whole wall. Daichi slowly sat up, looking around with a curious gaze. "This is the Dusk Palace by the way."</p><p>"I...I have to get back to 3am...He's really sick..." Daichi said, holding a hand to his forehead as a jolt of pain ran through his head. He didn't notice 11pm freeze for a split second before going back to looking through the books.</p><p>"I know you're very eager but 3am was trying to suck out your energy and not your darkness. It's going to take you some time to recover, so please stay a while." 11pm said, pulling a book with an aqua cover off the shelf.</p><p>"I need to help 3am and I'm not going to stop until I've done so." Daichi said, wincing as he tried to sit up properly. "If you're another Dream Catcher here to give me a lecture on why  I should wake up, I won't listen."</p><p>"I know attachment is hard and it's futile for me to intervene between you and your Dream Catcher, but the pain of seeing your friend become a nightmare is really hard, isn't it? Trust me, I know." 11pm said, turning around with a pile of books in his hands.</p><p>"But I've seen something that could help the nightmares. I told you - I've been here." Daichi said, rubbing his temple as he tried to erase the pain in his head and try to remember. "In the Midnight Palace library, I found a cure. But...I can't remember anything! Still...there is something wrong..."</p><p>"Oh? What did you see?" 11pm asked, a hint of curiosity creeping into his voice.</p><p>"I can only remember 9am screaming for help...3am pleading for something...and there was this book...so many books..." Daichi said, trying his best to remember.</p><p>"What else, Limit?" 11pm asked, leaning closer to try and hear Daichi better.</p><p>"I...I don't remember anything else..." Daichi said.</p><p>11pm's grip on the book tightened, their arm shaking in rage as they spun around, their calm facade disappearing. </p><p>"OH COME ON, DAICHI, THERE HAS TO BE MORE THAN THAT!" He roared, furious.</p><p>[]</p><p>Silence descended on Knowhere as 11pm realised what he had done.</p><p>"Have we...met before?" Daichi asked, confused at 11pm's outburst.</p><p>11pm spun around with a quiet 'dammnit', hugging the book close to his chest as he gritted his teeth.</p><p>"Hey, I asked you a question! Have we met before? 3am is the only one who has ever called me-" Daichi was cut off by 11pm dropping the books with a crash.</p><p>"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! 3AM THIS, 3AM THAT! WILL YOU ALL SHUT UP?! EVERYONE ALWAYS LIKES 3AM! I'M SICK OF HEARING ITS NAME!" 11pm, shouted, knocking books off the shelves in their rage.</p><p>Daichi was left in silence as 11pm waved a hand infront of their face to cool themselves down.</p><p>"I'm sorry...I'm just frustrated and I really need a cure to help my friend, but I can't do that if everyone is focusing on 3am." Daichi's confusion escalated as 11pm continued speaking. "So much has happened since the nightmares appeared, I don't know where to begin."</p><p>[]</p><p>"...But this was all because 3am was the brightest. Everyone praised them constantly. They were always the first to make sure their Limits were okay - the most adept at curing their pain. They were the best at everything.</p><p>"I didn't understand what was happening, but my chest felt heavy...and I began to sink away. I wanted to be as good as 3am. But no matter how I tried, I could never reach their leve. And soon enough, I was completely forgotten by everyone...</p><p>"...By everyone except 11am."</p><p>[<em>But it wasn't enough...So I cheated.</em>]</p><p>"So I learned how to put 4am's eyes to sleep and made my way into the Midnight Palace's library and I stole secrets you couldn't even imagine. I read books that gave me knowledge that would outsmart everyone.</p><p>"Eventually, I found a treasure of the Watch's powers and mine was pure gold."</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>(Time Master A/N: huh...so it turns out i'm not actually the real time master)</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>'Those who hold the position of 11pm are Infinity. They are called 'The Time Master'. 11pm holds the ability to restart the day and begin anew, whenever and wherever, before it is over.'</em>
</p><p>"I embraced my new identity as a Time Master, and grew more powerful.</p><p>"I became the first to make sure Limits were okay. I became the first to be praised.</p><p>"I became the best."</p><p>[<em>With the secrets of Knowhere on my side, I became unstoppable...And I was having fun.</em>]</p><p>"But I knew 11am was becoming suspicious, and I couldn't bear keeping my exciting secret from him any longer."</p><p>
  <em>11pm was walking through the halls of the Dawn Palace, looking for their friend.</em>
</p><p>"<em>Ok, 11am, you caught me! I'll tell you my secret - but you gotta promise not to tell anyone else, I'm still in the lead-"  </em></p><p>
  <em>They froze, shock and worry overtaking their emotions as they saw the trembling body of 11pm on the floor infront of them. They knelt beside their friend, gently supporting their weak body. "11am, what's wrong?!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"11pm, there's something wrong..I feel like I'm swallowing the same sadness over and over..."  11am wheezed, breathing heavily as their body shook uncontrollably. "What's happening...I don't understand...?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Don't worry 11am, I will fix this."  11pm muttered, the sound of crunching bones and the splatter of blood echoing around the room.</em>
</p><p>[]</p><p>"I would do anything to change time and fix everything...but no matter what I did, 11am only got worse..."</p><p>
  <em>11am was shaking on the floors of Knowhere, arms wrapped around their stomach as black cracks started to appear on their face, gold liquid trickling onto the checkered floors. 11pm was struck with confusion as their friend started to turn into a Nightmare before their very eyes.</em>
</p><p>"...And worse."</p><p>
  <em>The wide grin of a Nightmare appeared on 11am's face, their body twitching as a black void of ink filled the space where their right eye had once been, the dark liquid falling down their face as more cracks appeared on their once-smiling face.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm so sorry, 11am." 11pm sobbed, tears streaming down their face as they hugged 11am's convulsing body close to them. "What have I done? Please just give him back! I'm sorry!"</em>
</p><p>[]</p><p>"But the problem didn't stop at 11am. One by one, those things began to appear and there was nothing I could do no matter what powers I used. Then it dawned on me...that I was the one who had brought Nightmares into existence.</p><p>"I asked 4am for help. But they were furious that I had stolen knowledge - and told me to fix everything I had damaged myself."</p><p>[]</p><p>
  <em>11pm had gone to 4am, kneeling infront of the owl-like Dream Catcher as they turned their back on the pleading 11pm. They turned back around with a frown on their face, gesturing wildly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"So you're the one behind all of this!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"4am, hear me out-" 11pm grabbed onto 4am's arm as the other Dream Catcher struggled against their grip.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Get off!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Please, you can't leave - I need the books! The cure might- I need help! Please stay, please!" A boiling rage started in 11pm's mind, slowly taking over them.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I told you to fix this yourself! You've already caused enough trouble in here-"  4am shoved 11pm's arm off them, pissed off. 11pm landed face-first on the floor with a wince, the boiling rage overflowing.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That was the last straw for 11pm.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They saw red as they summoned a sword out of nowhere, slicing off 4pm's left arm with a sweep of their hand.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That red was 4am's blood.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Their decapitated arm lay on the floor as 4am yelled in pain, a horrific sound accompanied by the drops of crimson blood landing on the floor. 11pm dropped the sword with a clatter, gasping as tears fell from their eyes, 4am's blood staining their clothes and face.</em>
</p><p>[I was alone... I had lost hope... That is, until I found you, Daichi.]</p><p>"A limit that could repeatedly visit Knowhere without a countdown or attachment. You were somehow defying the rules of our world without even knowing it.</p><p>"You were close to your Dream Catcher, but they started to change. Yet you worked hard to make sure they didn't turn into a nightmare, and we had a common goal.</p><p>"But I couldn't meet you - no one would let me near you. Unless I could make them forget. So I waited patiently, and struck when the time was right."</p><p>[...But you kept growing closer to one another...]</p><p>
  <em>"You're extraordinary Daichi-"  3pm was saying as 11pm's eyes widened. If a Dream Catcher knew a Limit's name, then they could keep them and make the attachment between them stronger.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You...You know my name?" Daichi asked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Huh... So it's name is Daichi..." 11pm muttered, leaning out from behind the bush they were hiding behind, some of the branches rustling at their movement. 3am spun around as 11pm hid back behind the bush, covering their mouth. They had almost been caught.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I don't thing we're alone anymore, Limit. You have to leave." 3am said.</em>
</p><p>[Your attachment was growing and I needed to act fast. Since I was banned from the Library, I specifically needed you to find the cure. Dream Catchers were not allowed in the Library, but there was no rule against a Limit not being allowed.]</p><p>
  <em>11pm slammed his hand against the wall right beside 9am's head as the smaller one squeaked in fright, his orange hair shifting as he trembled beneath 11pm's intense stare.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"The answer that Limit seeks is in the Midnight Palace Library; encourage them to go there. Then give them this cloak. Its scent will make 4am's trees sleep."  11pm leaned closer to the quivering 9am, who shrinked back as 11pm smirked. "That Limit doesn't know me well, 9am, so you should do this or else more Dream Catchers could be in danger...Do you understand what I'm telling you, 9am?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>9am nodded frantically, taking the cloak from 11pm and running off, terrified.</em>
</p><p>[]</p><p>"You technically weren't a Limit yet. You were a nobody. Someone in Knowhere without a countdown. You could only be a Limit if you have a countdown. And the Library couldn't detect you because of this.</p><p>"There had to be secrets in that Library only available to 4am. And for security reasons, it was said that whenever one read a book, they became that book's master - and no one could take that information from you.</p><p>"So when you found the cure in a book 4am hadn't read yet and became that book's master, I was elated. You were the only one who knew that book's content, but I had no way of stealing it from you, so I had to wait for you to use the cure. And if I could, I would copy from you."</p><p>"But every time you tried to use it, you failed."</p><p>[]</p><p>
  <em>"No! 3am! Stop! You're killing it!" 9am shouted, trying to pull 3am away from Daichi's twitching form. The Dream Catcher was almost hysterical, their orange hair exploding in every direction as they glanced around in panic."12am! 4am! Somebody please help!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hang in there, Limit. Let's try this again." 11pm said, pulling the cloak over their head and raising their sword above 3am.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It was you?! No! What are you doing-" 3am yelled in panic before 11pm brought the sword down, </em>
  <em>the sound of bones cracking and blood splattering on the floor echoing in the empty space.</em>
</p><p>[]</p><p>"Whoever I pierce with this sword will not forget that time and events have changed. I will not forget either, but everyone else will, no matter how much time has changed.</p><p>"It's like the person I use is standing at the unchanging centre of a clock, while everyone else is standing on the changing hands of time as we observe."</p><p>11pm imagined them and 3am standing at the centre of a clock, with Daichi and 9am standing near the 01 on a clock, 4am standing at the 17, the freckled Nightmare standing on the 19 and 12pm standing near the 00.</p><p>"Because I couldn't reset the time on myself, the wielder, I reset the time on your Dream Catcher, and only we could remember it." </p><p>
  <em>3am was shaking, their hands pulling at their hair as they dissolved into panic.</em>
</p><p>"I didn't need you to remember anything or else you'd be too afraid to try again. Even though 3am warned you plenty of times to stay away, I needed you to try and administer the cure until you broke through."</p><p>
  <em>Daichi hovered beside 3am, fretting over his friend as the Dream Catcher tried to warn him to get away.</em>
</p><p>"Even if it meant starting over...And over...And over..."</p><p>
  <em>11pm raised the sword over 3am's head, bringing it down on the silver-haired Dream Catcher, </em>
  <em>the sound of bones cracking and blood splattering on the ground being the only sound in Knowhere.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The books were piling up around Daichi and 3am as they continued to desperately find a cure.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"3am, I think I have a cure-" Daichi started to say before 3am wrapped their hands around Daichi's neck, choking him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"STOP COMING BACK - They're going to get you next!" 3am shouted, their voice raspy as they squeezed Daichi's neck even tighter. "LIMIT, STOP COMING BACK!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I...I killed him again...What have I...I killed him again!" 3am gasped, their hands trembling as Daichi's blood coated their fingers and splattered the front of their shirt. "I can't control myself - What's happening?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>11pm stepped out from behind 9am, faint tear tracks evident on his cheeks as he moved to stand infront of 3am.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Please, I give up! What do you want, 11pm?! He's just a Limit! Leave him out of this - I can no longer control my mind...Please!" 3am yelled, holding out their bloody hand to attempt to stop 11pm's advance.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm sorry, 3am, but this is the only way..." 11pm apologised, holding up the sword, prepared to swing it. He ignored 3am's quiet plead of 'please' and a sadistic smile grew on their face. "...We'll get it right this time..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The now-familiar sound of bones cracking and blood hitting the floor echoed in Knowhere, before the quiet ticking of the clock grew louder.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[Tik...tik...tok]</em>
</p><p>"It was going to work, but you just had to get so attached and get a countdown." Daichi sat there, shocked at all the information he had just received.  11pm smirked, the taunting smile stretching across his face. "You must feel so loved. 3am would always try to protect you. To try and keep you from coming back to Knowhere. But even when everyone tried to keep me away from you, here we are, finally able to meet." 3am turned around to face Daichi, spreading their arms out wide in what was meant to be a welcoming gesture.</p><p>Daichi flinched under 11pm's gaze as it turned from welcoming to a piercing glare.</p><p>"So again...Tell me everything you saw, Daichi."</p><p>"I told you, I don't remember anything." Daichi said, wincing as his injuries made waves of pain pass through his body as he leant back in an attempt to get away from 11pm. His hand slipped and Daichi glanced back, confused. His hand was dangerously close to the endless pool of stars. He gasped, turning back towards 11pm.</p><p>"Daichi, the Watch needs you. You're the only one in all of existence that knows the book's master - so please try to remember. Do it for my friend, do it for 3am." 11pm said with a smile, placing their hand on Daichi's chest.</p><p>"What are you doing...?" He asked, confused.</p><p>Right infront of his eyes, 11pm's clothing started to change. Their vines retracted, their cloak changing into a plain one with the galaxy on the interior. Their gloves changed from a midnight black to a pristine white, the infinity sign taking over the number 23 on their dark shirt. They cupped Daichi's cheek with their hand, leaning close to the Limit's ear.</p><p>"I actually didn't want to do this...The owner of the book doesn't have to be you. We can still save everyone. But Daichi, I just need you..." 11pm murmured with a faint smile, closing their eyes. </p><p>Daichi flinched when 11pm touched his cheek, trying to move away. <em>Get away from me!</em></p><p>"...To die." And with their final words, they pushed Daichi into the swirling pool of stars.</p><p>The world seemed to glitch around Daichi, bubbles rising around him as 11pm dove in with him, tears melding with the watery stars as their arrows made sure that Daichi drowned in the sea of stars.</p><p>"Sweet dreams, my love!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Time Master A/N: a time master will always find a way to get what they want.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>